


Bastards

by Joy



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Dark, M/M, Porn, Standalone, episodic, rough, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy/pseuds/Joy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the 8th season episode, Zero Hour, what happened to Camulus after he was sent through the gate to Ba'al?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bastards

Camulus knew when to cut his losses; it was how he'd lived so long. And sometimes, fighting and surrendering went hand-in-hand. He wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth, grinning at Ba'al with malevolent lust. His fellow System Lord had always been a seductive asshole.  
"Must you always fight me?" Ba'al asked him.

They circled each other around a central bed, round and full of pillows and sex toys. Camulus was at a slight disadvantage; Ba'al held the leather lash. But Camulus wasn't the only one bleeding; Ba'al sported a trail of blood from his right temple, made with Camulus' preferred weapon: his fist.

"Just as you must fight me," Camulus answered. He would never submit until they were hard, aching, insane with lust, and even then, Ba'al would have to fight him for position. It's a game they loved to play. He smiled at Ba'al. "They think I'm dead, you know. Your reputation is intact."

"You would have been dead had you been anyone else," Ba'al said, and he gracefully slipped off his long black brocade coat and tossed it behind him. "You're much too useful to me."

"Careful," Camulus warned as he shed his leather breastplate. "That sounds too much like caring, and we both know you're not capable of that, not even to your queen."

Ba'al smirked nastily. "Breeding is necessary, not wanted." He suddenly leapt over the bed, bringing his lash down.

Camulus caught it mid-way, the tail wrapping around his fist. He yanked as he spun his body and for once, landed on the bed with Ba'al underneath him. He smiled victoriously. "Mine now," he said, and brutally attacked Ba'al's mouth. A fist connected with his ribs but he ignored it. There'd be plenty of bruises and possible broken bones by the time they were through.

Camulus had the size and weight advantage and with punches, rips, and growls, he was soon holding Ba'al's naked flesh against him, entering him with a cruel thrust. Ba'al let out a growl of anger and bucked, but Camulus began thrusting hard and fast.

"I should have killed you," Ba'al spat vehemently while he stroked his own cock.

Camulus snatched him by the hair and shoved Ba'al's face into the mattress. Ba'al screamed in rage, the sound muted in bedclothes. "And I, you," Camulus growled into his ear and let go. For now.

Back and forth, the threats matched the rough, angry lust. Orgasm matched orgasm, and between rounds and position-switching, the two System Lords renewed their unspoken bond.

 

~end


End file.
